Searching and reading information in the Internet has become an important part of daily lives of most people nowadays. A tremendous number of people spend hours to surf the Internet and read information that is of interest to them daily or weekly. In some situations, a user may read a web page and note a particular topic of interest to him/her on the web page. The user may want to obtain more information about this particular topic, and therefore manually perform a search on the Internet using one or more search engines to find other websites or web pages that describe or are relevant to this particular topic.
Although feasible, this mode of “reading and searching” is not only time intensive, but also detracts the user from performing his/her original course of actions (e.g., reading the original web page). Furthermore, in an event that the user has only a limited amount of time for web browsing (e.g., having a few minutes left before boarding a flight), the user may not have enough time to manually search different websites or search engines and locate one or more web pages including content that is of interest to him/her. The user may therefore be forced to quit searching for additional information because of the limited time and because of the tedious work to find additional information that is of interest.